


Comfort Him

by ValeskaDoll



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Men Crying, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeskaDoll/pseuds/ValeskaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears a whimpering coming from Jerome's room. When she sees he is having a nightmare, she tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Him

She turned the page and began working on the next page. This was the best part of her day, tucked up in bed with a good book. Theo had her running around all day, this was the only time she got to herself. The only sound was the regular ticking of the clock, at least it was, until she heard another sound. She paused her reading to try and decipher what it was.

It sounded like whimpering. It must be a stray animal outside.

She closed her book and walked over to the window. But when she poked her head out, there was no sound. She shrugged and closed the window, time to get back to her book.

She heard it again.

She looked at her wall. Was it coming from the next room? That was Jerome's room. Why would a sound like that be coming from his room? "He better not have kidnapped someone again." she grunted. She wrapped her cream dressing gown around her and stepped out into the corridor. Her bare feet patted on the slate flooring. It was so cold this time of year, why Theo didn't have radiators installed in the corridor was beyond her. It's not like he didn't have the money after all.

She approached the mahogany door and knocked. "Jerome?"

The noise continued.

She tried the handle and found it unlocked. She pushed the door open and peeked inside. The street lights outside highlighted parts of the room. Her eyes landed on a figure in the bed. As she walked closer she saw the noise was coming from Jerome. His head was tossing and turning from left to right frantically, so were his arms were matching.

"No...please..." he muttered.

She caught sight of his face and saw it was contorted in a mixture of pain and fear.

"No..."

She sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand toward him. "Jerome?" as her hand touch his arm, Jerome bolted up into her arms. She immediately threw her arms around him and tried to soothe him. She could feel his grip tightening, almost holding on for dear life. He was shaking. "Hey, it's okay."

"No more, please...no more. I-I won't do it again Mom, I promise..."

"Jerome it's alright. It was just a nightmare." she rubbed his back and ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head. It was wet with sweat.

Jerome buried his head in her shoulder and let out violent sobs. His nails dug into her skin, desperate to seek more comfort.

"No one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

His arms tightened around her. "I won't... I won't..."

"Shh," she placed a light kiss on his hair, "it's okay."

After a few minutes his cries dwindled into small gasps and his grip loosened.

She pulled back and looked at him.

Sweat sat on his brow under his messy hair. His cheeks stained with fresh tears and his face flustered.

She pushed some of his hair from his face and smiled a little. "You okay?"

His eyes met hers. They told her he wasn't.

She sighed and pulled him back into her. After his breathing had returned to normal she stood up. She looked back in surprise as something caught her arm. She saw Jerome's face, it looked like a desperate puppy.

"Please...don't..." he swallowed, "stay?" he mouthed another silent plea.

"I've got to go back to bed Jerome, I can't-" she paused when she saw a tear roll down his cheek. She couldn't leave him like this. She nodded. "Okay, only until you're asleep." she flipped his pillow over and cover him with the duvet, she then lay next to him. She wiped his cheek as gently as she could. "Try to get some sleep."

Jerome shuffled towards her and placed his forehead against hers. "Thank...you..." he murmured. He closed his eyes after a deep exhale, his arm wrapped around her.

She watched him drift off into sleep. After a while, she joined him.


End file.
